


Project: VAMPIRE

by YourShadow



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blood Drinking, Human Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Minor Jessie Rasoberry/Cloud, Minor Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Minor Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Multi, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourShadow/pseuds/YourShadow
Summary: Shinra turned SOLDIERS into monsters-- stronger, faster, with heightened senses perfect for battle. Sephiroth is their greatest creation, infused with Jenova cells and mako.The cons are that these SOLDIER VAMPIRES are sensitive to UV light from the sun and are sluggish during the day, but Hojo hopes to fix that with the latest recruit: Cloud Strife.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 15
Kudos: 193





	1. Transfusion

Cloud lay on the steel table, wrists and ankles bound. The lab was cool, but the light above him was warm. He breathed deep, steadying his nerves.

"Are you ready to begin?" Hojo asked beside him.

"Yes," Cloud answered.

At Hojo's nod, his lab assistants inserted a needle in his left wrist, the long tube attached to a clear bag beside the table he lay on. They attached monitors to him, and soon the beat of his heartbeat could be heard. Tools were spread out on a tray, but Cloud stared up at the ceiling.

Beside him, Sephiroth was also laying on a steel table, a tube attached to his wrist as well. The General glanced at the newest cadet to undergo the process of becoming a SOLDIER.

"Begin the transfusion."

Blood flowed out of Cloud from the IV, running along the tube and into the bag. He started feeling colder, and the light was soon too bright to look at. He closed his eyes. His hands felt clammy and a sweat overtook him. His breathing grew heavier, more ragged. As the blood drained out of him, dizziness took over.

But not for long. At the squeeze of Sephiroth's hand, blood flowed out of his arm and directly into the second IV on Cloud's right wrist. The new blood entering his system burned, and he grit his teeth. Grunts of pain escaped him, and his body began to twitch at the foreign substance.

_ Don't fight it, _ a voice in Cloud's head commanded. His body began to relax, the pain ebbing away into something manageable. He let out a breath, face smoothing.

As his own blood was drained from him, Cloud felt his body go numb and weightless. He couldn't move. It hurt to breathe. Pinpricks glided across his skin, like a physical static that itched. Chest going tight, he knew the end would come soon.

Hojo pricked Cloud's finger, letting the blood drip onto a small piece of glass that he set underneath a microscope. He zoomed in to see the cells, watching as the different-colored Jenova cells began to absorb and mutate the human blood cells within Cloud's body.

"The Jenova cells are taking over. Perfect," the scientist purred. 

After a moment, the machine monitoring his vitals began beeping warnings. The beats of his heart slowed until it flatlined.

"The heart has stopped," an assistant noted. She put a hand over Cloud's mouth. "No breathing." 

The assistants had been filling each bag with Cloud's blood, switching them out for new ones and placing them in an ice chest for preservation. They had filled the last bag.

"Going into total organ failure, temperature dropping," another assistant stated, watching the screen.

"Inject the mako," Hojo ordered.

A syringe filled with the lifeblood of the planet was injected into a large vein in Cloud's neck. It was cold, electric. His dead body shuddered on the table. 

The room fell into silence except for the long, drawn-out flatline. Hojo watched with scrutinizing eyes. Sephiroth was watching too, wondering if the cadet's body would reject the Jenova cells and mako like others had done before him. Few were chosen for this type of enhancement, and fewer still survived. Once the heart stopped, there was no going back.

The doctor was becoming impatient. He scowled, wondering if this would be another failure. The adjustments he made to cancel out the bad side effects of the procedure were still new and untested. A mistake would cost this cadet his life. Hojo wasn't concerned about a dead cadet. He was concerned about his experimentation's success.

And then, Sephiroth smiled. He felt the connection between himself and Cloud as the cadet's eyes opened slowly to reveal a bright mako-green color mixing with his natural sky blue.

He was now a vampire.


	2. Bite

Hojo and his assistants examined Cloud once he awoke, ensuring the transfusion was successful. The newest SOLDIER was still weak and transferred to a proper bed, but would soon have immense strength, stamina, and speed.

"Your new teeth will grow in soon. We will extract the existing ones to make room for their arrival." Hojo explained. "You will not need to eat or drink regular food anymore; in fact, you don't need any of your organs, really. We could have taken them out before the transfusion."

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows. He had turned down the option to donate his organs, thinking he would feel like an empty doll without them. He knew Hojo wanted to use them for more experiments and medical procedures, which also gave him pause. But now he found the idea of keeping his organs silly. As Hojo said, he didn't need them anymore.

Hojo kept speaking. "Once you are properly acclimated, we will begin testing. You will undergo light sensitivity tests to determine if the new formula has decreased the negative side effects of the change in your body."

When Cloud first heard about Project: VAMPIRE he was unsure. It was the process of becoming a SOLDIER, but the costs seemed pretty high. While it made them better for fighting, there were unpredictable downsides, such as the sluggishness felt during the day and burned flesh from encountering the sun's rays.

He also heard rumors of an insatiable appetite for blood. It disturbed him, but he thought it would be just another misconception. The true strengths and weaknesses of the SOLDIERs were kept classified to avoid knowledge being brought to their enemies, Wutai. Nobody outside of Hojo's lab even knew about the Jenova cells which held the secret to the transformation. 

Jenova was a calamity not of this world. When Shinra captured her, they experimented with her abilities and blood. Soon Hojo created the first SOLDIER, an enhanced human capable of replacing at least 10 men on the battlefield. But it was not enough. He knew Jenova could unlock even more potential once he found the right ingredients.

Sephiroth was the most successful VAMPIRE in the SOLDIER program after much experimentation and failed attempts. Since then, his Jenova-infused blood was used on several candidates, though the success rate was low. Not everyone could accept the otherworldly cells, and most experienced enhanced cellular degradation over time like some of their predecessors. Hojo continued mixing different elements of DNA from Jenova and amounts of mako together to come up with a higher chance of success, using the newly appointed General as a base for the transformation.

Cloud learned all of this as he lay in the bed, having only known this procedure would enhance him in a way that would place him on the frontlines of the war beforehand. He didn't know they would turn him into a monster.

But Sephiroth didn't  _ look _ like a monster. Vastly tall, with flawless skin, he looked ethereal yet still seemed human. Incredibly talented and beautiful, he was someone young boys could look up to. It was Sephiroth who inspired Cloud to become a SOLDIER in the first place.

And now he was the same. He felt a connection to the other that filled his cold body with heat when they were near, jolting him into obedience upon a command. Hojo said it was due to their shared cells. "Not to worry, as your General it is only natural to obey him."

Cloud was recruited by Zack Fair, who had also recently become a SOLDIER and shared the same Jenova cells as Sephiroth. It was Zack who convinced Hojo to turn Cloud into a VAMPIRE. Therefore, Zack was the one who began to train him, taking Cloud under his wing.

"You won't age, ever. Good thing you're such a pretty boy," Zack joked. The purpose of endless youth was to keep the SOLDIERs in their prime, to ensure they would last throughout the war and even after. To Shinra, it was less expensive than hiring common men who could die in battle. To Hojo, it was an endless experiment.

Over the next few days after his transformation, Cloud found himself growing stronger. His fighting skills were tested in a controlled setting and proved to be exemplary. He was even able to withstand the sun longer than those before him, and could remain active during the day.

He rested a lot during that time, in between tests. He had never felt so tired before, but Hojo explained it was his body adapting to the changes. Once he was fully acclimated, he would not need to sleep at all. After all, sleeping was a detriment out on the battlefield.

It felt surreal, not feeling his own heartbeat. His head swam with mako, as Hojo continued injecting him with small increments of it, monitoring its effect. Everything was heightened: his sense of smell, taste, eyesight, hearing. It gave him headaches at first. 

But the change that startled him the most was his thirst.

It began as a dull ache that felt like hunger but wasn't. A craving for something he could not name. He tried ignoring it only for it to intensify until it was painful.

"You should be hungry by now," Hojo said one day. He gave Cloud a scrutinizing look, nodding to himself. 

His new teeth had grown in fully, with pointed ends that he slowly began to realize were more to aid in his hunger than fighting. They were sore, but not from growing in. They itched to be used.

"I'll bring in a suitable subject for you to feed on." Hojo left before Cloud could register his meaning.

_ You don't have to drain them dry, _ a voice said in his head. Sephiroth's voice.

That was another thing he hadn't quite gotten used to. Sephiroth would speak to him through their connection, offering advice or explanations. Cloud wasn't sure if the General could read his mind or just feel his confused, tense emotions, but it made him uncomfortable at times.

Other times, it was a soothing, reassuring presence. Their connection was a gift and a curse. He didn't have the same kind with Zack, but they did feel closer, more understanding of each other.

_ Relax _ , Sephiroth told him as Hojo brought in a young man. Whether he was a Shinra worker or civilian was unclear. Cloud tensed, muscles clenching, even as the hunger knotted his stomach.

_ I don't think I can do it _ , Cloud thought. He rarely replied directly to Sephiroth through their connection, mostly because he was still getting used to the other's presence in his head.

_ You have to _ , came the response.

_ What will happen if I don't? _

There was a pause, but Cloud felt apprehension and grimness through their connection. Sephiroth was trying to convey how it would feel.

_ You'll grow weak until you succumb to a comatose stasis. Hojo will most likely throw you out or feed you to his pets.  _

Cloud felt fear for the first time since his transformation. He didn't think SOLDIERs could die after being turned, but that was the implication. 

_ Drink the blood, Cloud. You are a SOLDIER now. There is no room for doubt or hesitation. _

It felt more like a command than advice. The young man was brought to stand before him, waiting.

"It is time to test out those fangs of yours," Hojo said. "The largest veins are here," he indicated where they were on the young man. "You may drink from whichever one you want."

Cloud, despite the pain and pressure of his hunger, hesitated on where to bite. He didn't want to cause this person pain.

_ The wrist is easiest. _

Cloud nodded slightly at Sephiroth's gentle words. He took the man's wrist, careful not to press too hard with his stronger hand. The man smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I volunteered to be a donor," he said. He turned his wrist to be at the perfect angle for Cloud to sink his teeth into. 

Reassured, Cloud bent his head over the skin, seeing the network of veins spread out vibrantly underneath the translucent skin, and opened his mouth. Closing his eyes, he bit down, allowing his pointed canines to puncture flesh.

Blood instantly flooded his mouth, making him suck in instinctively. He made a noise that was half shock, half contentment. It tasted good, and was exactly what his newly transformed body wanted. The ache was lessening, warmth spreading throughout his cold body. He sighed, pulling the man closer and deepening the bite without realizing it.

_ Good _ .

The praise sent a jolt throughout his body. He moaned, still drinking fervently.

"Not too much," Hojo said. "He will be your donor for a suitable time, so he'll need to be alive for future feedings."

Cloud withdrew, gasping. The young man looked pale, blood still welling out of the two puncture wounds left by Cloud's fangs. Cloud let go of his wrist, wiping his mouth and glancing away.

Hojo wiped the blood from the man's wrist, sanitizing it and then wrapping a small bandage around the wounds. The civilian walked out, slowly. An assistant followed, making sure he wouldn't fall.

Hojo examined Cloud quietly, looking at his bloodstained mouth.

"The Jenova cells need to constantly reproduce. That means you'll need fresh blood on a regular basis," Hojo finally told him. "At first we did this through transfusions, but it was time-consuming and difficult to implement out in the field. I came up with the idea to build in these fangs to allow SOLDIERs to feed whenever they want."

Monsters. Shinra had turned their most powerful warriors into monsters.


	3. Training

"How did your first feeding go?" Zack asked when Cloud emerged from the labs.

"It felt...weird," Cloud replied, scrunching his eyebrows together. He was still heady from the fresh blood in his system, with an invigorating rush of energy. There was also the guilt of having to use another human as his personal feeding trough.

Zack rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, it took me a while to get used to it."

"I don't think I ever will," Cloud admitted.

"You'd better," Zack said. His tone was serious. "It's part of being a SOLDIER."

"I know," Cloud replied softly. "How often?"

Zack knew what he meant by the incomplete question. "For you, almost daily while your body adjusts. After that, about once a week."

Cloud nodded. His pallor was pale and fair, almost hiding the tiny freckles on his face. Bright green veins stood out on his arms and neck. Zack could practically see the mako glowing within them.

"Let's train. We'll test out your reflexes and strength after a fresh feeding. You'll see why it's so important."

Cloud followed Zack to the training room. A simulation was started and they squared off on opposite sides of the room. Senses focused on his opponent, Cloud moved quickly and they clashed in the center. Both using training weapons, the sounds reverberated against the walls. Cloud could hear when Zack took a step back, feeling the air shift around him and moving immediately to block an incoming blow. 

When they had trained before, while Cloud was still a cadet, he could barely keep up with Zack's movements and struggled to brace against the other. Now, however, they were on a more even playing field. Cloud was surprised at his own capabilities.

"See?" Zack said, grinning. 

"Yeah," Cloud answered. He should have been panting in a sweat, but his pulse was not racing, nor his chest heaving. It was odd, not feeling the exertion from all of the effort.

"You'll get used to that soon, too," Zack said at Cloud's expression. He flashed a winning smile meant to reassure the newest SOLDIER.

"Can vampires hear thoughts?" Cloud blurted. It was the second time someone seemed to know what he was thinking.

Zack chuckled, shaking his head. "No, I just remember what it was like when I first turned. Though you'll hear Sephiroth in your head sometimes." Zack licked his lips. "From what Hojo told me, the General is basically our maker, so we're connected to him through the Jenova cells."

"I can tell," Cloud murmured. It still unnerved him. Sephiroth had always been a far away idol. Having the General close enough to feel his own emotions seemed unreal. He feared how much he would bend to the other's will without hesitating.

A smug feeling came over him, and he innately knew it was from the Silver General. Cloud shuddered.

***

Cloud returned to the labs each day to endure testing from Hojo and feed on his donor. The man was chatty and nice, but Cloud didn’t know what to say to him. What does the predator discuss with its prey? It was weird walking through the halls and seeing infantrymen who were still human, realizing that any of them could become his food.

Zack helped with training and providing some answers to questions that the scientist didn’t want to answer. Mostly philosophical or psychological queries, such as feeding on humans to survive, learning to use newfound strength and speed, tuning out noise that was suddenly louder than before but inconsequential.

The science behind the transformation was confusing to Cloud, and even Zack had a hard time explaining based on what he gleaned from looking over notes and listening in to the assistants. His mentor didn’t seem concerned with the biological aspects of their new lives; so long as they could protect themselves and others with the abilities given to them. He wanted to be a hero. Cloud could relate to that goal, although he wasn’t interested in the fame and glory that came with it.

“You’re a pretty shy kid,” Zack commented. “Except when you fight, it’s like I can see more of you. You’re more open and brutal.”

Cloud blinked in surprise. “Really?” He thought maybe it was a bad thing to be so open when fighting. You shouldn’t telegraph your movements to your opponent or make it easy for them to predict your attacks.

“That’s not what I mean,” Zack shook his head. “Personality-wise, you really shine in battle settings. You don’t cower or hide, you run headfirst with confidence. It’s like you become a completely different person in the training simulator.”

“Well, I’ve certainly changed a lot since coming here.”

“Where are you from, by the way? For me, it’s Gongaga.”

“Nibelheim,” Cloud answered.

Something flashed in Zack’s eyes, but it was gone too quickly for Cloud to analyze. “Ah, a country boy! I knew we had a lot in common.” He laughed.

Cloud grinned, finding himself chuckling along.


	4. Mission

His first mission was to accompany the Silver General and Zack on a recon assignment. As a newly turned SOLDIER vampire, Shinra wanted to test Cloud's abilities and potential in the field. Wutai was aware that their enemies were different, but the extent of that knowledge had to be crushed underfoot. Rumors circulating that the strange SOLDIERs could only fight at night meant ambushes during the day. Any other signs of weakness would damage Shinra's entire military.

So Cloud was tasked with daytime duties to disprove the theory that vampires were weak to the sun. While his eyes were more sensitive to the light and his skin still felt the heat, the most damage he received was a mild sunburn. The daytime didn't cause drowsiness in him like it did the others, either.

Out in the open in full SOLDIER gear, he drew enough attention from the village on the outskirts that it would get back to any Wutai supporters or spies in the area. On the same token, it gave Cloud the ability to interact with people directly.

"Fine day, isn't it young man?"

Cloud nodded to the villager. "Yes, it's beautiful."

The man who spoke to him scrunched up his face a bit. "You know, I haven't seen one of you SOLDIERs around in a while. Thought you were all gone or just a myth."

"Oh?" Cloud gave no explanation for his sudden appearance in the village. He just needed to listen. 

"Yeah, but I'm glad you're here," the villager replied. "We've been having some trouble. Did they send you in to take care of things?"

Cloud tilted his head to the side. "Mhm. Tell me about it."

***

Cloud returned to their temporary base at nightfall and gave his report to Sephiroth and Zack. Wutai had been active in the area, as they had suspected. It made the townspeople nervous, so they were grateful to see the Shinra military.

“Good job, Cloud,” Sephiroth said. The praise was customary and encompassed his ability to withstand the sun’s damage. Hojo would likely be pleased to hear his latest experimentation was a success.

“We’ll take action in an hour. Make the necessary preparations you need for combat,” Sephiroth commanded. He looked directly at Cloud. “You should feed.”

Cloud nodded, still unused to that aspect of being a SOLDIER. Thankfully, Hojo had sent them with blood bags instead of donors, since this mission would be dangerous for them. Cloud took one out and used the tube as a straw.

“It’s not the same as drinking from a live person, ya know?” Zack said as he sat beside him. The General had left to prepare for the mission, allowing Cloud to relieve some tension in his body.

Admittedly, drinking from a lukewarm blood bag was much different than pulling fresh blood from his fangs. The blood bag didn’t experience the rush or fear of losing a vital source of life. It wasn’t at the mercy of a predator.

When half of the bag had been depleted, Cloud drew away, holding it in his hands. “Do you know what happened with the previous SOLDIERs? Before Sephiroth?”

Zack’s face flashed concern for a moment, but understanding came just as quickly. “I did some digging and asked around a bit when I was still a fledgling. I was curious, too.”

Cloud listened eagerly. Hojo refused to answer any questions about past experiments, saying there was no reason for him to learn about failures. He didn’t dare ask Sephiroth.

“You’ve heard about the other generals, right? Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley.” Cloud nodded. "Genesis and Angeal were part of Project G. They were the prototypes for Sephiroth," Zack explained. "So they're different from us. Can't step out into the sun without bursting into flame. Their lifespans are also much shorter than ours due to the cellular degradation. Instead of immortality, they were cursed with a premature death.”

Cloud’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ at the heartbreaking information. He could only imagine how the two generals felt with such a death sentence hanging over their heads. “How long do they have left?”

Zack frowned. “I think only a year, unless a cure is found. But Hojo has already given up on them. Sephiroth doesn’t have the same cellular degradation, and neither do we since we were made from his blood. To a scientist like Hojo, it’s not worth fixing past mistakes, only to keep moving forward.” The look on his face was the closest he ever looked to a monster; angry, spiteful, venomous. “Angeal is my mentor. He recruited and helped me throughout my transformation. I can’t stand how Hojo can just discard him and Genesis just because of a shiny new toy--no offense.”

“None taken,” Cloud murmured. He placed a hand on Zack’s shoulder, feeling the remorse radiating off of him. “Maybe we can find a cure together.”

Zack looked at him with bright eyes and a smile. “Really? You want to help them too?”

Cloud nodded. “Of course. It’s horrible what’s happening to them; being experimented on and turned into something inhuman, then thrown aside as a lost cause. They have the right to keep living just as we do. I’m sure there’s something we can do.”

A wave of happiness and hope surrounded them. It made Cloud smile back at Zack, easing any nervousness about the upcoming mission.

“Hojo would never allow it.” Cloud and Zack both turned quickly to see Sephiroth standing behind them with a cold-looking expression. “It’s best not to worry about them anymore.”

Zack stood, fists clenching at his sides. “How do you know?” he asked, teeth bared.

Cloud shrunk under the look in Sephiroth’s eyes. “I’ve tried.”

Zack’s anger withered away just as quickly as it had appeared. “They’re your friends, aren’t they,” he said quietly.

“Yes, but their fate has been decided,” Sephiroth stated. “We’re moving out.” His eyes flickered to Cloud’s half-empty blood bag.

Cloud capped the tube and placed the bag inside of the container, gathering his field pack. “Ready, sir.”

With a sigh, Zack hefted his own backpack on.

Without a word, Sephiroth turned to leave the room. Zack followed, Cloud behind him. The infantrymen that came with them were left behind; some on guard to protect their base, the rest sleeping. Cloud hadn’t slept in a week, but did not feel tired or weary.

***

The three SOLDIER vampires were on the hunt. It was the only way Cloud could describe their actions. Tracking the Wutai rebels to their hideout on the outskirts of the village, watching their movements, lying in wait for the right time...all with bloodlust on their minds. Even with his recent feeding, Cloud's bright eyes kept getting drawn to the exposed veins in the rebels' necks, arms, and legs. He imagined ripping them apart, devouring them, bathing in their blood.

Blinking back the unusual thoughts, he cast a concerned look at Zack. But it was Sephiroth who answered his silent question.

"Wutai are the enemy. Our ideal prey. What you feel is natural. Embrace it."

Cloud turned wide eyes to him. It seemed wrong to consider these people as 'prey' even if it made sense considering what they now were. However, he didn't have this same feeling of aggression towards the civilians at Shinra, nor his blood donor.

"It's part of the transformation," Zack added for further explanation. "We've been instilled with the instinct to hunt down and kill Wutai; but other humans are simply a food source for sustainment. Think of it like...hunting deer versus picking berries."

Cloud frowned. It sounded like they had become animals, not fighters.

"Better than animals," Sephiroth said smoothly. His eyes were still locked onto the rebels. "Intelligence makes us more dangerous. Imagine a bear with sentience enough to hunt its hunter." His slitted eyes flicked to Cloud's, then back. "We are the apex predators, Cloud. Time to learn why firsthand." And with that he moved, slipping through the brush they used as cover towards the unknowing camp.

Zack flashed a grin at him and followed. Their feet made no sound on the ground, the wind barely stirred around them. There was no scent to warn their enemies, no sign of an ambush. 

Cloud allowed his doubt to give way to instinct. Moving just as silently as his comrades, he slunk into the rebel camp. It was easy to sneak up on one of the guards; slowly stalking the man as he turned a corner.

A scream laced with fear and shock rose up within the camp. Cloud bared his teeth as the guard flinched, looking for the source of terror. Lunging at him, he knocked the man to the ground and slashed at his throat. Blood sprayed out, painting his face and shirt. The smell made Cloud's head swim. He leaned down to drink the blood as it poured out of the wound. 

More screams erupted, along with frantic shouting and scrambling feet. A rebel slid around the corner, fleeing from something. Cloud watched as Zack grabbed the man from behind, putting him into a chokehold and slamming him to the ground. The impact made a crunching sound as ribs broke and the man cried out in pain.

It sounded like a dinner bell to Cloud's ears. He stood from his victim, moving forward. 

"Easy there, killer," Zack told him, still grinning. "Don't go into a feeding frenzy on your first mission."

Cloud blinked, clearing away the haze in his mind.

"You should see yourself, though," Zack said in awe. "Mouth and chin dripping with blood, nearly drenched in it. I knew you'd make a great SOLDIER."

Cloud felt pride at the praise, but a sense of revulsion at his description. He looked down at himself, seeing his blood-soaked shirt and hands. When he looked back up, Zack was gone. 

"Don't miss out on the sport! We keep a record of mission kills, ya know."

Cloud's lips curled up a bit. He looked for more rebels, killing each one quickly. He didn't drink their blood, having filled up on his first kill after half of the blood bag. The shrieks were starting to die down.

Coming to the middle of the camp, Cloud saw Sephiroth holding a man up so that his feet didn't touch the ground. He was biting into the man's neck. The scene was like an old painting. Sephiroth looked beautiful and terrifying in a haunting sort of way. Not a drop of blood was spilled, nor did any stain his lips as he pulled back, allowing the limp body to fall to the ground. Sephiroth met Cloud's gaze, who was mesmerized.

"You've made a mess, Cloud," the General chided, coming toward him. The camp was silent. No more beating hearts. Cloud stood still, staring as Sephiroth approached until they were only a foot apart. Reaching out, he touched the drying blood on Cloud's chin, smearing it with his thumb. He brought it to his mouth, tongue darting out to taste. "Hmmm," he let out a pleasing sound. "But at least you captured the fear. It adds flavor."

Sephiroth gave a smile, though it would not look like one to anybody else. Turning away, he walked to the rebels' packs, searching through them for information and valuables. 

Zack was beside Cloud without a warning. "You did a good job." He clapped a hand on his shoulder.

Cloud smiled back at Zack, his teeth red and slick.

***

"We have messages between their factions and clues to their plans. Mission accomplished," Sephiroth told them once they had returned to their base.

The infantrymen looked spooked at Cloud's appearance when he returned, and he realized he must look like a beast to them. Scouring his skin in the shower got most of the blood off. It dried into flakes on his shirt, which he couldn't do much about.

"We're heading back to Midgar," Zack said. "I'm sure you'll be brought on more missions in the future. Hojo will want to see you as soon as we arrive, though."

Cloud grimaced. He had gotten tired of Hojo's tests and questions.

The Turks picked them up in a helicopter with dark tinted windows that would keep the sunlight out. Sephiroth and Zack sat still, eyes closed once the sun broke across the sky. Cloud looked out as they passed over mountains and valleys, picking out tiny details below as if he were close enough to touch them. Small villages dotted the landscape, farmland taking up wide plots. The view was gorgeous, although it felt like it did not belong to him.

He thought of their hunt that night; how he could hear his victim's pulse racing and the taste of fresh blood spiced with fear. Turning to look at the resting Sephiroth, he remembered the way the other looked when biting the rebel leader. Beautiful. Deadly. Cloud aspired to look that way one day.

Even with his head tilted down, he could still see Sephiroth's lips curl into a smirk.


	5. Nibelheim

“You’re from Nibelheim, correct?” Sephiroth asked as soon as he entered the general’s office.

“Yes, sir,” Cloud replied.

Sephiroth gave a slight nod. He was looking down at a file. “You’ll accompany myself and Zack there soon.” His eyes flicked up to Cloud. “You’ll be going home.” It looked like he was searching for something in Cloud’s expressions or thoughts. Like he expected a reaction out of the ordinary.

Home. Nibelheim.

When Cloud left that place, he had told himself he would make it into SOLDIER, meet his idol, and bring his mother peace. It had been a long journey, but he had made it into SOLDIER, met his idol, and would be returning to see his mother. But would she be at peace knowing what he had become? Would he even be able to tell her what he was now?

_ You know you cannot tell anyone our secrets, _ Sephiroth said in his head. He was still staring, watching for every slight change in Cloud’s face or body language.

Cloud swallowed. The word ‘home’ tasted sour in his mouth. He had dreamt of the day he would return to the mountainside village; of parades and smiles and proud voices. Of the mayor finally admitting he was worth something, of Tifa being happy for him instead of mad at him for leaving, of his mother knowing her son had made it. She had always worried about his future.

What at first seemed to be hollow was now endless. He didn’t want to think about how he would spend that vast amount of time.

He looked back at Sephiroth. “When do we leave, sir?”

The other gave a slow smirk. “In a few days. You’ll receive the full details during our briefing with Director Lazard.”

***

“Hey, I heard you’re joining us on the mission to Nibelheim!” Zack greeted. He was beaming, clearly excited for Cloud. It had been a few months since his first mission as a SOLDIER, and he had completed several during that time. Some of them had been solo with just a few infantrymen, others had been to accompany the few other SOLDIERs left or the general. He and Zack were rarely sent out together, though they made up the time by training together as often as possible.

Cloud was in the training room, trying to distract himself from thoughts of home and his mother. After Sephiroth gave him the news, he tried thinking of what he would tell her, of how he would answer the questions people would have for him. He could tell them he was in SOLDIER, but that was it. Everything else about his new life was classified.

It turned out to be a rather dismal exercise, so he planned to train and practice until nothing else filled his thoughts except how to fight the enemy, how to infiltrate a base, and how to track his target.

Zack’s smile dimmed when he saw Cloud’s expression. “You don’t look too happy, Spikey.”

He wasn’t. He dreaded the mission. It was hard to keep the emotions at bay. If Zack could tell, then Sephiroth certainly knew. It made him feel even less enthused.

Cloud didn’t answer him verbally. Instead, he approached his friend and mentor, discarding his weapon. Zack watched him, silent. Cloud moved closer until he could rest his head on Zack’s firm chest. Zack wrapped his arms around the smaller frame, resting his chin on the fluffy spikes and closing his eyes. They stayed like that a moment, breathing each other in.

“I need you,” Cloud whispered.

Zack’s lips traveled down the side of Cloud’s head to his neck, brushing against the skin lightly. Cloud made a soft sound, pressing closer. In an instant, they were walking down the hall toward their quarters. As soon as Zack opened his door, their mouths were on each other. Hands dragged through each other’s hair and clawed off clothing until nothing but bare skin lay between them.

Zack was the first to bite. Cloud moaned, tilting his head for better access as the other sucked the blood out of his jugular. Cloud bit his shoulder in return, moaning even louder at the taste. Zack tasted much differently than his donor--than any blood bag or Wutaian soldier he had ever feasted upon. It was euphoric, like smooth whiskey with no afterburn on his tongue. Zack had told him that he tasted like cherries dipped in vodka, but that was probably due to his favorite liquor more than Cloud’s mako-enriched blood.

Cloud was on his back, barely paying attention to the time passing by as Zack eased in. When they drank from each other, everything blurred and slowed at a rapid pace. They didn’t care about making a mess; mouths dripping with blood, bite marks littering each others’ skin. The wounds healed quickly anyway, with no evidence left behind.

With each push, Cloud felt his worries about home disappear. He clung to Zack with his arms and legs tightly, nails digging into his back to draw more blood. The bed sheets were soaked in places.

“More,” he rasped. “More!”

“So demanding, little Spike,” Zack murmured in his ear, nipping at the lobe and rolling his hips. At the encouraging sound of his lover, he slid out and pushed in harder, faster. The pace became brutal; it would have injured a civilian beyond repair. Cloud clenched himself around Zack’s cock, squeezing every last drop of cum when he came with a shout. His own release was accompanied by a scream of pleasure. Zack slowed, milking it out. They kissed and bit each other lazily in a haze.

Cloud’s head was dizzy, he smiled and chuckled at nothing, running his hands over Zack’s skin. 

Drunk off each others’ blood, they stayed in their Eden for a long while.

***

The SOLDIERs arrived in Nibelheim with no fanfare; no crowds to greet them, welcoming Cloud home. It was dark and the village was asleep. The townspeople wouldn’t be aware of their presence until morning when Cloud emerged to meet the guide who would show him the path up the mountain to an abandoned Shinra reactor.

The purpose of their mission was to check the mansion and nearby reactor for any issues; something routine that really didn’t need three SOLDIERs, let alone the General. But Cloud was familiar with the territory, and Zack was from a similar area, so they were meant to accompany Sephiroth.

Cloud felt strange being back home under the circumstances. They would be staying at the Inn. Sephiroth mentioned that he could visit his mother if he wanted, but Cloud still didn’t know what he would say to her. 

“You’ll meet up with our guide to the reactor in the morning,” Sephiroth spoke as they walked toward the Inn. The village looked the same as when Cloud was a child. “You’ll then locate the manor along a suitable path for us to take in the evening. The sun isn’t as strong here, so we should be able to commence the mission earlier than normal.”

“It’s really cloudy here,” Zack said, turning to Cloud with a grin. “Now I get why your mom named you after them.”

Cloud snorted and shook his head. Sephiroth was looking at him from the side, still waiting for a reaction. He didn’t know what the other expected.

The SOLDIERs began unpacking their supplies and Cloud was tossed a blood bag.

"Feed," Sephiroth ordered.

Cloud bit into the bag, blood gushing into his mouth. He had gotten better at keeping it from spilling and making a mess, but he still felt a trickle down his chin. He wiped it off quickly on the back of his hand. He could feel a hint of disapproval from his connection with Sephiroth, as well as a more subtle, unclear reaction. He ducked his head, slightly embarrassed. Cloud had always been a bit of a messy eater. Mako wouldn't be able to change that.

***

They discussed the details of their plans until it was close to dawn. Zack didn't stop doing squats the whole time they talked. 

When the sun rose, the two older vampires receded into the building while Cloud emerged out of it. He ventured into town as it woke up. The smell of freshly baking bread wafted through the air. People greeted him as they walked by, not recognizing him at first. To be fair, he didn't recognize most of these people either. But soon he heard the whispers about him, mostly about his familiar hair--too unique to miss or forget, apparently. He knew he had to meet their guide for the mission, but he also wanted to see his mother. He took a few steps in the direction of his childhood home.

_ Mission first, soldier, _ Sephiroth's voice commanded in his head. Cloud pulled up short, inhaling abruptly. Closing his eyes, he gave a slight nod to himself and turned away. He could see her later in the day, before evening came. First, he needed to secure a safe passage to the reactor and locate the manor.

He arrived at the meetup spot, looking around for the guide. He wasn't given a description, but was told he would be approached.

"Well hey there, mister," a woman said from behind him. She had a familiar voice. Cloud glanced behind him, eyes widening slightly at the sight of his childhood best friend. Tifa was smiling at him, dressed in a cowgirl outfit he didn't remember her ever wearing. Then again, they were both older. He had definitely changed since he had left Nibelheim, and surely she had changed despite staying.

"Hey," he replied.

She frowned. "Is that all you're gonna say?"

Cloud felt the admonishment in her tone. "What else is there to say?" 

She took a few steps closer and he could see the fire in her eyes that he had always admired. "Maybe say sorry you didn't tell anyone you were comin' home? Does your mom even know you're here?"

He winced. "Not yet, but I plan on seeing her later. The mission comes first, though," he echoed his general's words.

She snorted. "Right. You're a Shinra dog now." Sighing, she crossed her arms across her chest. "I know you always used to admire The Silver General, but I never thought you'd actually run off and  _ join _ them. I mean, we've been worried sick about you this whole time!"

His lips worked up into a small smile. "We?"

She shifted on her feet. "Of course. You just disappeared one night and never sent word about where you were going or what you'd been doing. Now you're back and…"

"I'm a SOLDIER now, Tifa," Cloud told her, standing up tall. "That was my goal, and I achieved it. I didn't have time to come back here before now. Probably wouldn't have except for this mission." He tried to soften his face, look more like the young boy who had left this town all those years ago.

"Well, congratulations. I guess," she mumbled and looked down, clutching one arm. "Anyway, I was told to guide you to the reactor. Let's get going so you have time to see your mom."

He nodded and followed her silently down the path she started on. They didn't talk on the way there. He could feel the weight of the silence between them building upon his shoulders, creating a tension that left his body taut and aching. He paid attention to the path, scanning for any monsters or Nibel Wolves. It was likely safer during the day; they would have more to worry about at night. Then again, the three of them could easily defeat whatever came their way.

"Well, here it is," Tifa said, gesturing to the abandoned reactor. She put her hands in her pockets, swaying a bit back and forth on her heels.

"Thanks. I'll go in alone."

"Are you sure? You don't know what's in there," she said, concern ringing clearly.

He glanced back at her. "It's a classified building. Non-Shinra personnel aren't allowed inside," he answered automatically. Then, "But if I need help, I'll call you."

She pursed her lips, then nodded. He ascended the stairs and entered the reactor. He was to search the building for any signs of use, then clear it of any monsters or nomads so they could inspect it thoroughly that night. He walked through the main room carefully. Dust had gathered in places, with items scattered on the floor. Once the first room was clear, he went through the others to check them as well. At the top of another set of stairs was a tightly locked door. He had the feeling he wouldn't be able to open it; that they would need access. Something pulled him to the door anyway, his feet moving forward without his direction.

He touched the door. It felt cold. Something was inside. Something he could feel throughout his entire body. Familiar, yet entirely strange. It was different than something from the memory of his childhood. This was new, foreign; but felt just as much as home as the town had.

He felt his thoughts quiet and his mind grow hazy, limbs losing feeling. Like he was losing control. Fighting it, he snatched his hand away and shook his head, taking a few steps away from the door. Concerned, he looked at it warily. He felt a different prodding, one he was more accustomed to. Sephiroth. Cloud calmed his mind.  _ There's something odd here, _ he thought. They would discuss it more when he got back.

He explored the rest of the room. There were capsules filled with mako, housing creatures that seemed more alien than animal. Disgusted, Cloud didn't investigate them too much. Sephiroth could if he wanted to. There wasn't much else there, so he headed out to meet back up with Tifa. 

As they walked back to town, Tifa told him how some things had changed...and how they had stayed the same. He mostly listened, unable to give away too much about his own changes. She understood that the information was classified, but clearly wanted to know more than he was telling her. She didn't pry too much, though.

"Oh, and the mansion is just on the outskirts of town. No one's lived there in a long time, though. There are probably monsters nesting inside," Tifa explained.

"Thanks," Cloud said. He opened his mouth to say more, but was at a loss for words.

Tifa smiled at him. "We'll catch up more later. Go see your mom."

Nodding, he ventured further into town, toward his old home.


	6. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Cloud!

Cloud approached his mother's house slowly, wary of what she might think of him. He almost turned away, but the door opened and she stepped across the threshold, staring at him in shock.

"Cloud," she gasped, eyes shining with tears.

He turned back to face her. "Hi, mom."

She ran towards him and he opened his arms to embrace her. Cloud held his mother close as she sobbed into his shoulder. Soon she was leading him inside and making him sit at the table, placing food down he thought he would never taste again.

It didn't taste the same, though. While he could still eat human food, it didn't satisfy him the same way blood did. The meat was cooked thoroughly in the stew, not much blood left. He smiled at her and told her how much he missed her cooking--because he did.

"It's delicious, mom, just like always."

She beamed at him, eyes crinkling on the sides. She had wrinkles on her forehead and around her mouth. Her hands were rougher, veins standing out more than he had remembered. He found himself staring at them and quickly looked away.

"So you ran off to work for Shinra?" Claudia asked, sipping tea. 

"Yeah, I wanted to join SOLDIER," he explained.

"Well it looks like you did," she said, smiling softly at him. "I'm so proud of you, son."

Her words clashed with the vision of who he now was: mouth stained with his enemies' blood, fingers hooked into claws, eyes shining unnaturally in the darkness. Would she really be proud of him if she knew what he had become?

She placed a hand over his and he jerked, startled. "You look so different though," she carded her fingers through his bangs. He stared ahead, afraid. "Older." He let his body relax, smiling at her. "You're not my little boy anymore," she said, eyes watering again.

He placed his hand over hers and they touched foreheads. He ignored the smell of her blood resting just beneath the surface of her skin. Instead he focused on her natural scent, hoping to preserve it in his memory. He had a feeling he would not be able to see her again--she would notice his lack of aging after a few years.

***

He made his way back to their temporary base a bit reluctantly. Frowning, he couldn't help the thoughts circling in his head. He was a monster now. But he  _ had _ succeeded in his goal. Still, he didn't know what it would mean back then. If he did, he would have never joined Shinra in the first place.

"Cloud," Sephiroth called to him.

Cloud looked up, slightly surprised to be caught off guard. Clearing his mind, he focused on the mission. "I met with Tifa--our guide--and investigated the reactor. Nothing seems to be amiss--," he started his report, but the General held up a hand.

"The report can wait," he said. Cloud was even more surprised, and he knew the other could feel it. "Your mind is scattered, and your emotions strong. Tell me what is wrong."

It wasn't exactly an order, but Cloud still didn't think he could refuse. "I...visited with my mother." He was frowning again.

"Did it not go well?" Sephiroth asked. His curiosity and concern was new to Cloud, though not unwelcome. 

Cloud shook his head. "No, it went fine. But I'm not what I expected to be when I returned here. I wanted to come back as a SOLDIER, not... _ this _ ," he gestured toward the blood bag sitting on the table next to dossiers on the reactor.

"You are not proud of what you've accomplished?" Sephiroth lifted a slim silver eyebrow.

"I'm not proud of having to drink the blood of humans to survive, not proud of ripping open throats with my teeth, of seeing the fear in my enemies' eyes--like I'm some sort of animal, not an opponent."

Sephiroth hummed in understanding. "I know. I can feel it." He came closer, looking at Cloud as if in observation. 

"I'm not sure how I feel about that, either," Cloud murmured.

Sephiroth reached out to touch him, slender fingers gently caressing his jaw and cheek. Cloud stilled, expression changing slightly as he found he could not pull away. It was their connection.

"Does it scare you?" Sephiroth asked. There was no need to explain what he meant. As his sire, he could easily control and influence Cloud. The implications were hard to miss.

"It's a bit strange," Cloud replied carefully, trying to keep his thoughts and emotions neutral. Sephiroth's lips quirked up into a small smirk and he knew it was useless to hide.

"Do you trust me?" His sire asked again.

Cloud's hesitation said more than any words could. He did, but only to a certain extent. He acknowledged the older vampire's power, respected it, but also shuddered at the possibilities. They were SOLDIERs, after all. Designed to serve. Being turned into a vampire by the General only made it easier to obey commands. Made it possible to ensure loyalty to Shinra, so long as they had proper control over Sephiroth. It was perfect.

Too perfect. Sephiroth could make Cloud do anything without question. It  _ did _ make him uneasy. A small part of him was curious to know just how far his superior would go in his control. Another part of him never wanted to know.

Sephiroth gave a knowing chuckle, suddenly closer. Cloud couldn't deny the attraction he felt; though whether it was hero worship, a true crush, or the effects of their vampiric connection was unclear. Sephiroth leaned in, brushing his lips lightly over Cloud's as if asking to be invited. Cloud wasn't sure if he could say no--if he  _ wanted _ to say no. His body reacted, the touches like little jolts of electricity pulsing through him. It was different than with Zack. They had a more natural relationship, and would have likely been together outside of Shinra's involvement.

Kissing Sephiroth was like eating forbidden fruit. He desperately wanted a taste, but worried about the consequences. If he could get drunk off of Zack's blood, what would drinking from his Sire do to him?

Sephiroth hummed deeply in his ear, having wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist as the other contemplated his course of action.

_ You are allowed to deny this, _ Sephiroth reassured him.  _ But not to deny  _ me _. _

It was clear to Cloud what he meant. He could say no to intimacy. Keep their relationship professional. But Sephiroth was already in his mind; had already felt that prickling attraction that was curious for more. There would be little sense in pulling away now.

So Cloud closed his eyes slowly, tilting his neck in a submissive manner. Sephiroth kissed him softly once, twice, then pressed more ardently until Cloud's mouth opened to allow his tongue to brush up against his own. Cloud couldn't stop the sound of pleasure from escaping his throat. It felt as if energy ran through his veins. If his heart could still beat it would be going at a rapid pace. 

Sephiroth was obviously pleased with the reaction and Cloud was unsure if he should be embarrassed. It was unfair how open and vulnerable he was to the other. But still, the kiss was addicting. He couldn't get enough.

That is, until his sire's lips moved along his jaw and down his neck. Cloud let out a sound caught between a gasp and strangled cry. His skin was so sensitive to the touch and Sephiroth took full advantage, sucking and kissing until the spot became tender. The younger vampire was putty in his arms, unable to hold back the moans and whines. Cloud squirmed, fingers curling into Sephiroth's jacket. He wanted to beg--to stop, to keep going, to end his life then and there--but the words caught in his throat. The other could hear his thoughts, anyway.

_ Do you want me to bite you, Cloud? _ Sephiroth purred inside his mind. He shuddered, gasping. Cloud knew a bite from his sire would feel nothing like a bite from a fellow vampire. And yet he wanted to know what would happen. His body reacted faster than his mind, allowing even more access to the pale expanse of his neck. He felt Sephiroth grin against his skin, and then--

His eyes opened wide but he only saw a bright flash of light; blinding pleasure that made him cry out until his throat closed. Mind hazy and limbs heavy, he went nearly limp. Sephiroth's presence in his mind was overwhelming, and he could feel his self-control slipping. He was nothing more than a puppet with Sephiroth pulling the strings.

Yet his dazed mind was not worried or scared. He felt the most at peace in that moment than ever before. Someone else was taking the reins of his life. He didn't have to worry anymore, he could let go and trust in another for once.

Through the fog, Cloud felt an ache to taste his sire's blood. He didn't know if that would break any unspoken rules between them, but he  _ had _ to know how Sephiroth tasted. He needed the other's blood on his tongue. Being in his veins wasn't enough, and biting himself wouldn't be the same.

Sephiroth pulled back with a wry expression. Cloud blinked, trying to clear the blurriness in his eyes and focus his thoughts. They kept shifting and sliding like smoke. Sensing what he wanted, his sire angled his head. It felt like a tease to Cloud, or a test. Would he fail if he took the bait and bit? He didn't care about the consequences at that moment. He  _ needed _ Sephiroth's blood.

Straining on his tip-toes, Cloud's mouth latched onto the decadent skin, kissing softly at first before his fangs punctured a vein. The rush of blood was euphoric. Cloud's eyelids fluttered closed, a moan escaping. He heard Sephiroth groan distantly, clearly feeling pleasure. Good. Cloud wanted to please his master.

At that thought, a piercing fear swept through him. He unlatched his fangs and stumbled back while panting. His back hit a wall and he held a hand over his mouth, shocked at what had just happened. 

Sephiroth looked at him, smirking. "It could be dangerous, drinking from each other."

Dangerous. The heady mixture of pleasure and power would most certainly be the death of the vampire Cloud Strife.


	7. Mother

The report was told when Zack arrived, and they returned their focus on the mission. Cloud didn't miss the glances Zack gave him, dark blue eyes drawn to his neck. He absently rubbed a hand against the bite wound, which was already beginning to heal. The small amount of blood from Sephiroth gave him an energy boost that made him feel invincible. He could take on the entire Wutai nation and fight every monster on Gaia. Was this how Sephiroth always felt?

Dangerous, indeed. This was pure power coursing through his veins.

They made their way to the reactor under the cover of dark clouds. The sun hid behind them, granting passage for the more sun-sickened vampires. Sephiroth and Zack followed Cloud along the path he took earlier with Tifa. A few Nibel wolves watched them from beyond the treeline, but only as one wary predator watched another. To them, they could just as well be prey.

Cloud paused before entering the reactor. "There's likely other...things in there that the Science Department was cultivating. And there's something else," he glanced at Sephiroth. "I felt another presence earlier from behind a sealed door. I'm not sure what it is, whether friend or foe; nor do I understand why Shinra would leave it behind to rot away here."

"Maybe that's what we're really meant to find here?" Zack suggested with his hands behind his head.

"Hojo has performed countless experiments on humans and creatures alike, I'm sure that's what you were feeling, as one such being."

Cloud looked into those green, slitted eyes. Whatever was behind that door was more than just an experiment. It felt like one of them, but  _ more _ . 

He let Sephiroth lead them inside the reactor. The General scoffed at the dust and barely looked at the tanks of fellow experiments. Instead he focused on the mechanics of the reactor, checking the wiring.

"Here's the problem," he announced, indicating a faulty line. It was a quick fix, and then the reactor came to life around them. Mako hummed in the air, bathing them in green light.

Their attention turned immediately to the door Cloud had encountered earlier. The presence seemed louder with the mako. Sephiroth slowly approached, reaching for the door. It opened for him with ease. Cloud thought it may be mako-powered, but it could be just as well due to the being behind the door allowing him inside.

Cloud and Zack followed curiously behind their leader, who stopped to stare in reverence at what was housed in front of them. The room was dedicated to a single large tank. Wrapped in wires and plugs was a woman's body, with a device on her head that most of the tubes were attached to.

Looking at her was like staring directly into the moon; mesmerizing, awe-inspiring, the only light within the darkness. A veritable sea of knowledge flooded through them.

But it was Sephiroth who spoke the name of the being they had revealed. "Jenova," he breathed out.

_ Mother _ , came the thought in all of their heads. 

Cloud could only stare, unable to move or think. Zack was stuck in the same situation, mouth open in an unbelieving expression.

Sephiroth approached the tank, placing his hand on it. He spoke no words, but Cloud knew the two were speaking. He wasn't privy to their conversation, but felt all of the emotions Sephiroth experienced: wonder, desire, sorrow, anger, bewilderment.

"This is our true Sire," he finally spoke out loud to them. "The one whose cells were used to mutate ours." He turned back to them, eyes alight. "We must free her!"

Zack came out of his stupor first, shaking his head and stepping forward. "No, Seph, we don't know who or  _ what _ she is!"

"Can't you feel her?" Sephiroth asked.

There was no denying it now. The reason why Cloud felt such a familiar yet alien pull was because of this being. He knew they were connected, just as he felt the connection between himself and Sephiroth. But it was stronger.

"Still, we need to learn more before taking action. Let's contact Shinra--," Zack continued. 

"No," Sephiroth snarled. His temperament was so startlingly vicious that Cloud flinched back. "Shinra put her here inside of this  _ cage _ , locked her up and used her for their own purposes, then kept her away from us. Kept  _ us _ away from  _ her _ . They made us believe they created us on their own, but it was from  _ her _ that we were born."

Even though he had just visited with his mother earlier, Cloud felt like Claudia was an adopted parent compared with Jenova. He had that same strange feeling of possession as he did when Sephiroth bit him, but found it harder to shake.

Zack grabbed his arm, shaking him. "Hey, Cloud, you have to snap out of it!" When he tore his gaze away from Sephiroth, his mind cleared. Zack looked scared. "We have to get out of here. Something's not right."

"What?" Cloud wasn't sure why Zack was so insistent and worried. They had found their true creator, their Sire. What was wrong?

"Cloud, please, he's not acting like himself," Zack begged. "I think she's got a hold of him or something. We need to leave,  _ now _ !" He tugged on Cloud, whose legs started moving. 

He looked back at Sephiroth. Suddenly he noticed the shift. The vampire's eyes were glowing bright, and he felt different through their connection. It felt just like Jenova. Slowly the pieces clicked. She had taken control of him, as he was able to take control of them. A scream of terror clawed its way out of his throat, but he gulped it down. Snapping his head around, he followed Zack out of the reactor.

"Shit, what are we supposed to do? I never expected the General to go batshit crazy!" Zack was yelling, tearing at his hair.

Cloud grabbed his hands, knocking their foreheads together. "Calm down," he said softly.

"Calm down? Cloud, do you realize what this means?" Zack shouted at him.

He knew. "Yes. But the more chaotic our thoughts, the easier he'll be able to get inside. We need more information about Mo--about Jenova. Maybe the mansion will hold some clues."

Zack looked into his eyes, as if searching. Whatever he found there he seemed to trust, as he nodded and visibly relaxed. They set off toward the mansion at inhuman speed.

***

After fighting off a few monsters who made the manor their home, Zack and Cloud searched the whole place for any evidence of what Shinra had been hiding in the reactor. Eventually they found the library and poured over books and journals until they found what they were looking for.

Jenova was indeed used to create SOLDIERs. Project G encapsulated Genesis and Angeal, who were transformed under Doctor Hollander's experimentations. Zack and Cloud looked at each other over the scientist's notes. The degradation of the older First Class members made sense now. They were early test subjects for Project: Vampire. 

They found notes on Project S which made Cloud feel sick. Sephiroth was right. Jenova's cells had been used and successfully integrated with mako to create the ultimate super soldier, without the limitations and ultimate expiration of their predecessors. In a sense, she was their true master, not Shinra.

They scoured the notes, looking for a way to bring Sephiroth out from under her control. She was an ancient being, more beast than man. The body they saw was not her true form, just something Shinra stuck her in for convenience. She could transform into a being with wings and had powers beyond anything they ever imagined: Persuasion, mind control, illusions, influence over animals and the elements, and more were recorded in the researchers' notes. Apparently many assistants had been victims of such atrocities as Shinra attempted to neutralize and use Jenova for their own desires. 

"It looks like they were picking and choosing which traits to give SOLDIERs," Zack deduced. "Genesis was apparently good with materia, which probably was due to her power over the weather and elements. Angeal always had a way with animals and got along with everyone he met. Plus, he was a great mentor to me. Now that I think about it, I never doubted him. Maybe he used one of these abilities on me?"

Zack had his head in his hands, and if he could cry he would have sobbed into the desk they were leaning over. Cloud touched his back, trying to soothe him. "From what you've told me, he was a kind, generous man. I doubt he needed to use a charm or mind control on you."

"What powers do you think Sephiroth has?" the dark haired man asked in a hushed tone. There was fear plain in his voice. Cloud felt it through their connection.

"Definitely mind control or a kind of hypnosis," Cloud stated. He knew firsthand what it felt like to be under Sephiroth's influence, and Zack most likely experienced it as well.

Zack nodded in assent. "I haven't seen him do any of these others. Not on the battlefield or at headquarters. We can't count anything out, though. He may have been hiding them."

"Zack, if they had engineered him to have control over elements or the ability to fly, we definitely would have seen it by now. Besides, he's under her control but he's still  _ Sephiroth _ . We have to get him away from her."

"I don't know, Cloud. I mean, he's one of my best friends but the way she so easily took over terrifies me. Either she's that strong, or he allowed it somehow. Neither option sounds pretty to me."

Cloud frowned. "I can't just give up on him."

"I know, Spike," Zack sighed. "Think of it as finding a traitor. Might make it easier." The bitterness made Cloud think of Genesis and Angeal. They were labeled as traitors after defecting and Zack was forced to hunt them down. The feelings of betrayal and sorrow were strong, but had dimmed somewhat with Sephiroth’s betrayal. Cloud didn’t want to think about his friend getting used to being betrayed by his closest comrades.

"No," Cloud shook his head vigorously. "He's no traitor and he's  _ not _ the enemy."

"But what if he attacks us for not joining him. What if he attacks  _ Shinra _ ?" Zack asked.

Cloud clenched his jaw. He didn't care if Sephiroth went after Shinra. They deserved it after what they did to them. He wasn't sure if he could even go back to them now with the knowledge of Jenova. "Just promise me we'll try to save him first. And if we have to...we'll find a way to kill her."

Zack pursed his lips. "I don't think we can. According to some of the tests they did, killing the sire also affects the ones sired. It could kill us as well."

"So would killing Sephiroth," Cloud pointed out.

"I never said we had to kill him," Zack murmured, although Cloud knew the thought was clinging to the back of his mind.

"Let's keep looking for a way to fix this," Cloud said.

Zack stared into his eyes for a moment, and then gave a small nod. They refocused their efforts on finding all of the details about Jenova and the experiments Shinra conducted with her, trying to decipher the truth amidst cold calculations and horrific fantasies.

***

Sephiroth sat in front of Jenova, staring at the being trapped inside. They spoke through their mind connection, unaware of the passage of time. She showed him memories of her past, images of Hojo and other Shinra scientists taking samples of her blood and cells. Confined, tortured, used against her will. The pain, anguish, and desire for revenge passed through him like waves.

_ Mother, tell me what to do _ .

He wanted to get her out of this containment and away from Shinra’s clutches. He wanted to destroy Shinra for what they had done to her--and to him, by extension. He shared his own memories of being kept in the labs and tested throughout childhood, and felt empathy from her. She wrapped him in warmth and comfort, making him feel at home for the first time in his strange life.

_ You will be my vessel for destruction, _ she told him. 


	8. Fire

Days had passed, though it was hard to tell cooped up in the mansion. Zack kept himself active with squats in between reading research logs and books in the library that hinted at otherworldly influences on Gaia. Cloud roamed the mansion in search for any other evidence of their deeds here and stared at the notes as he thought of ways to save their friend and force Shinra to come clean about what they had done.

But one day the smell of smoke permeated even the old dusty walls of the manor. They looked at each other, then rushed out of the room and to the main foyer. Opening the doors to the outside for the first time since arriving, they saw flames enveloping the town of Nibelheim.

Cloud raced forward without thought, distantly aware of Zack calling after him. He thought about his mother and Tifa burning alive, listening for their screams. For some reason his feet took him toward the reactor, where he found Tifa laid out on the ground.

"Tifa!" He checked her for wounds, shaking her. She was still breathing, but barely. He guessed she passed out due to smoke inhalation, but something about how she laid didn't look natural to him. 

And a scent that was unmistakable hovered over her. Sephiroth. 

Cloud looked at the reactor to see the door left open. Cautiously, he went inside. The door to Jenova's room was still open as well, but the tank was broken. The body was still there, hanging limply, but the head was missing.

Cloud rushed back out and into town. Buildings were on fire all around him, villagers lying in the street with burns and covered in soot. There was also blood. He smelled it over the fire, and the fear induced in the victims. Following the bloody trail, he met up with Zack in the center of town.

"He took her."

Zack looked at him with worried eyes. "Cloud…"

Flashes of his house in cinders crossed Cloud's mind. His mother's arm, outstretched, leaking blood from the wrist. He shook the images away as quickly as they had come.

In front of them was the burning remains of the water tower that he and Tifa would sit on and talk about their dreams of the future. Rising out of the ashes was Sephiroth, one dark wing highlighted by the fire around them.

"He can fly," Zack gasped. "The bastard can  _ fly _ !"

Fear gripped Cloud’s limbs like chains; he could only stare at his sire in awe.

“We have to stop him!” Zack brandished his weapon, the Buster Sword handed down to him from Angeal when he had been cut down. It was large and imposing, though did not strike the same terror as Masamune. Cloud watched as Zack launched himself towards the general with a primal scream. The two clashed with their weapons, but it was clear Zack was outmatched.

Cloud tried to pull himself out of the daze he was in. Why was Zack able to fight Sephiroth’s control? Was he stronger willed? Or was it because Cloud had tasted Sephiroth’s blood?

“Cloud!” Zack called out to him. Fresh blood poured out of him and Cloud felt his fangs pulse. Instinct was pulling at him. His enemy was weak. Finish him off.  _ Drink the blood. _

But Zack wasn’t the enemy. With effort, he forced his mind to remain human, logical. Sephiroth was going to kill his best friend. Moving forward as if through sludge, Cloud went to Zack’s side.

“I can’t...he’s too strong,” Zack panted. He offered Cloud the Buster Sword. “You have to do it.”

“Are you sure?” Cloud asked.  _ Are you sure I can kill him if you can’t? _

Zack gave him a confident nod, clapping him on the shoulder. “If we don’t stop him here, he’ll end up destroying all of Gaia.”

Cloud stood, brandishing the weapon with both hands and facing off against Sephiroth. He wasn’t confident in his abilities to beat the other, especially not  _ kill _ him. They still weren’t sure what would become of them by killing their sire. He hoped they were still human enough to survive. With a yell, he charged forward.

He was on the upswing of his attack, preparing to bring it down, when something pierced through him. Jolted in mid-air, he dropped his weapon to the ground below. He stared down the length of Masamune to see Sephiroth staring at him.

_ You should have joined me, Cloud. _ There was pity in his tone, but Sephiroth was sure in his decision. He was going to kill him and Zack, then continue on his path of vengeance.

Cloud knew what he had to do. Clutching the sword with his hands, letting it slice through, he pulled it out with effort. Sephiroth seemed surprised, which allowed Cloud to close the distance between them. Biting down on his sire’s neck, he drank with fervor, feeling the rush of power and euphoria come from the blood flowing down his throat. Sephiroth hissed, stabbing him again and again with his sword. But the wounds sealed up just as quickly as they were made as Cloud continued to drain the other’s blood. He couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. They fell to the ground, Cloud pushing Sephiroth’s face to the side, weighing him down as the other struggled to get free from beneath him.

Cloud felt Sephiroth weaken and their connection dim, knowing it was almost over. In turn, he felt a myriad of emotions that threatened to tear him apart. He kept drinking, letting them flow just as quickly as the blood. As his sire grew weaker, he grew stronger; but he knew it was only momentary. Draining his sire would indeed make him stronger, but would ultimately not kill him.

When Sephiroth could barely move and looked as ashen as the cinders around them, Cloud picked up the Buster Sword. His movements felt too fast, too strong. This wasn’t a drunken stupor, this was like an adrenaline rush that made him feel like he was living a thousand lives at once. His body shook like he had been electrocuted but he felt no pain. The buzz in his veins was almost unbearable.

He screamed as the sword came down, slicing through skin and bone and sticking deep into the earth. Sephiroth’s eyes lost color. He was dead.

Choking, Cloud jerked off of him and clutched his head at the pain blooming there. He stumbled around, feeling like he was being pulled in several directions. Too many emotions ran through him; most of which were not his own. He fell to his hands and knees on the ground and wretched, writhing in pain as what felt like fire seared through his veins. He yelled, convulsing and gouging the earth with his fists.

He felt his body start to slow down, strength waning. This was it. Struggling to focus, he looked around until his eyes found Zack. The man was laying on the ground in a pool of blood, eyes wide and mouth open in a silent yell. He wasn’t moving, and Cloud felt nothing when he tried to reach for their connection. His trembling hand stretched out towards the other. Grunting, he tried to drag himself closer.

“Zack,” his voice was hoarse from the screaming and smoke. His fingers touched Zack’s arm, which was so cold it shocked him. There was no reaction from the other. He was dead, too.

With the knowledge that he had stopped the destruction of the world and had killed his two closest companions, Cloud allowed himself to succumb to the end. His vision darkened and skin numbed just as it did during his first death. He wasn’t expecting to wake up after this, though. Soon, serenity filled him as he closed his eyes, stilling.


	9. Stasis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the rating & added new tags for future chapters, so be sure to read them!

Boots crunched in the ash on the ground. Daylight broke over the horizon to show burned down buildings and bodies strewn across the village. Smoke still rose into the air in some places, bathing the mountain in grey. Helicopter propellers cleared the area.

Three bodies lay close together in the middle of the mess. A large broadsword was stuck into the ground, disconnecting the head from the body of one. Hojo frowned down at the scene. Turks and other scientists were pouring over the area, collecting evidence and samples. They would be dispatched to the reactor and manor to clean up the chaos.

“What a mess,” he grumbled. “Find Jenova. Kill any survivors. No one is to know what has occurred here.”

He examined the bodies of the vampires. One had clearly been wounded and unable to heal, the other had a bloody mouth but otherwise appeared unscathed. Still, he could guess at their deaths. He knew the truth behind their creation, after all.

“Take them with us. There is still a chance their bodies can be of use.”

His assistants began lifting the former SOLDIERS, carrying them towards a truck and placing them inside. When they extracted the Buster sword, it was clear Sephiroth’s neck had been severed. Hojo scowled at the bite marks and poked an arm with a needle. No blood came out. His assistants lifted the body and something tumbled out of his jacket.

Jenova’s head.

Hojo smiled, picking up the object and rising. “At least we still have you.”

He walked back to the helicopter, letting the Turks take care of the rest.

***

Cloud, Zack, and Sephiroth were laid out on examination tables within the cold labs of Shinra. Assistants injected them with liquids, hooked them up to machines, and monitored any progress. Hojo looked on from his upstairs lab. Sephiroth’s head had been medically reattached, and Jenova was secured deep within the facility once more.

“One of them is still viable,” his assistant stated after numerous tests and procedures had been performed. “Fresh blood is still in his system, and the Jenova cells are beginning to reproduce.”

“And him?” Hojo asked, jerking his head towards Sephiroth's body. The assistant shook his head. Vampires could not be killed by piercing the heart or other conventional means. But severing the head was final. He had hoped that Jenova’s powers of regeneration had passed on to his son, but apparently not. “Throw him into the reactor, then. It’s the only way to dispose of the body.”

“What about the other two, sir?”

“Place them in mako tanks until they awaken. Monitor their vitals.”

Once the tanks were set up, Hojo returned on a regular basis to check on them. However, it did not look like they would come out of their stasis for a long time.

“We knew killing the sire would sever the bloodline, killing the others bound to him,” Hollander said.

“Yes, but this one consumed enough of the sire’s blood to heal his wounds,” Hojo replied with a sneer. “The boy drained Sephiroth dry and then cut off his head, probably thinking it would save him.”

Hollander motioned toward Zack’s tank. “This one was too injured already, and probably wasn’t strong enough to hold on once the connection was cut. Pity, he was a good SOLDIER.”

“Just another faulty experiment,” Hojo grumbled. He left the labs and returned less often over the course of the next few years. Soon the dead vampires were just an afterthought to him as he pursued other experiments and projects.

***

Cloud felt his existence ebb and flow, but couldn’t grasp onto anything solid. He tried to remember anything, but the only glimpses he managed to hold were nonsensical and blurry at best. His awareness was dim, he didn’t know if he was dead or alive. Floating in the lifestream or stuck in some afterlife, he couldn’t move or speak. He barely felt anything at all, couldn’t keep a steady stream of thought or consciousness. 

The only constant was the pain, fear, and anger keeping him somewhat grounded. He didn’t know what he was afraid of or what had hurt him. The anger did not feel entirely his own, but was still powerful. Sometimes loss overwhelmed him; he had lost someone or something important--but what?

His mind was too weak and distant to put the pieces together. They lay scattered all around him.


	10. Awakening

Awareness flooded through him, senses coming alive one by one. One of the first things he noticed was that he was actually floating; the liquid was cool but not too cold and felt almost like a gel. A finger twitched, the vibration disturbing the liquid around him. His skin tingled. Slowly, his eyes began to open. His vision was obscured by a green filter, making his surroundings appear blurry.

His limbs were weak as he tried to move them, mind fuzzy. He tasted blood on his tongue, acidic and old like a lingering aftertaste. He tried to think of where he was and what had happened, but there was only confusion and pain. His consciousness dimmed again, and his eyes closed once more.

***

He wasn't sure how long it had been since he last opened his eyes, but he felt less emaciated as he awoke the next time. He still felt weak, but more clear than before. Tubes were hooked up to him, but nothing was flowing through them anymore. He struggled to stay conscious this time, forcing his arms and legs to move. The liquid wasn’t as restrictive as he first thought, but still slowed him down.

Focused, he reached out until he met a solid surface. His vision was still unclear, but he was able to tell it was due to the liquid he was trapped in. On the other side of the glass he could make out a dark room, but not much else. There was a green glow around him that highlighted a nearby chair and the edge of a table, but not much else beyond the small circle of radiance.

He pushed against the glass. He had to get out. He was hungry. His limbs were stiff from unuse. With great effort, he reeled his fist back and hit the glass as hard as he could. The impact sent a shockwave through him but wasn’t enough to break through. He tried again and again, finding strength surging through him each time. Finally his fist smashed through the glass and he came crashing out onto the floor. Shards pierced into him but the pain was bearable. He stood on unsteady legs, tumbling over to a table to grip it.

He was dripping with the green liquid. It was familiar, and it took him a moment to realize what it was. Mako. He had been in a mako tank. As his legs stabilized, he looked around the room with unclouded vision. Immediately, he noticed another tank next to his, but there was no glow coming from it. It looked like it had been turned off or had simply lost power. A shadow lurked within it.

Cloud approached the glass, peering inside. The figure looked familiar, and he thought he should know who it was, but his memories were still piecing themselves back together. Looking away from the tank, he tried to find any clues as to his current situation. Walking over to the desk, he saw some scattered papers and equipment left to collect dust.

Despite the darkness, he was able to make out the words on the pages.  _ Project: Vampire...experiments...blood...sire...Cloud Strife… _

Cloud. That was him. He knew it on an instinctual level. His memories started to shift, coming alive. Yes. He was Cloud Strife from Nibelheim. He had joined Shinra when he turned 18 in the hopes of becoming a SOLDIER.

He read more of the paper as the words started to make more sense. It detailed the experiments performed under Project: Vampire; turning approved SOLDIERs into inhuman beings that were then unleashed upon the battlefield. 

_ Jenova… _

He paused at that word. It was a name. Something tugged at his mind, like a long-lost friend. He glanced back at the tank. Was that Jenova? No, that didn’t feel right. He frowned, looking for more information.

_ Zack Fair...Status: Deceased...Nibelheim Incident… _

It all came flooding back to him at once, the images of blood and fire flashing in his mind quickly. Clutching his head through the migraine that accompanied the memories, he let out a scream of pain, collapsing to the floor.

***

Sirens blared throughout the halls, red lights flashing in warning. Security monitors pulled up footage of the situation.

A man was stumbling his way through Shinra Tower, still covered in mako from the tube he escaped out of. The green liquid clashed with the red blood spatters. The man's mouth and hands were stained, dripping blood onto the ground and wiping it on the walls as he surged forward.

The labs were a mess, with overturned equipment and tables showing the struggle that ensued to subdue the escaped experiment. Some assistants lay on the floor, but it was clear they were not sleeping. The doors leading out of the labs had been broken and twisted off of the hinges. A path of bodies and red-green liquid strewn across the ground told of where the escapee went.

Bullet shells littered the ground down one hall where infantrymen tried to stop the rogue, but they clearly failed. Throats slashed or limbs laying at unnatural angles told of their quick, painful deaths.

Shinra workers screamed, running down the halls in a panic. The exits were being closed off to prevent escape, SOLDIERs being summoned to fight the unknown entity.

Tseng watched with cold eyes. Beside him was Professor Hojo, who was smiling at the havoc his experiment was wreaking on Shinra.

"Tell me what he is," Tseng said calmly.

"A SOLDIER, of course."

"You know what I'm asking."

"That is classified information, I'm afraid," Hojo replied with a smug look.

"Nothing is classified to me," the Turk replied. "I know he's one of your experiments. His identity will be found soon enough. What I want to know is what we are dealing with."

"I don't have a neat answer for you. This particular specimen had been abandoned some years ago. I'm amazed he's still alive." 

Tseng inhaled, fitting a silencer over his gun. "Is he anything like Sephiroth and the other generals?"

Hojo grinned, leaning over the screens. "No," he said in a frighteningly calm tone. "He is much more dangerous."

Tseng stared at the paused screen that showed the clearest image of the man's face. Mako eyes shone out of a pale yet flawless complexion with blond hair spiked up. The Turk recognized him, though he was supposed to be dead. Declared KIA during an unfortunate accident that occurred in Nibelheim where he, Second Class SOLDIER Lieutenant Zack Fair, and First Class SOLDIER General Sephiroth had been sent to investigate a faulty reactor.

Tseng had been there for the cleanup after the fire burned down most of the town. He had seen their bodies himself. Hojo had told him then that they needed to take them back to the labs for proper disposal. They had been involved in his latest experiment, Project: Vampire, and was the only one who knew their true capabilities. 

And yet, the footage and carnage left behind was unmistakable. Cloud Strife was once again back from the dead


	11. Midgar

Cloud burst out of Shinra Tower to meet a barrage of military vehicles and infantrymen intent on mowing him down. Growling with instinctual rage and fueled by self-preservation, he sped past their bullets and leapt over the barrier. Some gave chase, but couldn't catch up to him. The fresh blood pumping through his veins was exhilarating after such a long time without. The more he drank, the longer he stayed awake, the more his strength and speed returned.

Soon he disappeared into the night, leaving his pursuers behind. Knowing he would be found quickly above the plate, he traveled down into the slums. Thoughts of what happened at Nibelheim plagued him. The image of Zack laying in a pool of blood, eyes wide open but unseeing, wouldn't leave. His head ached with the memories.

He still wasn't sure how long he had been trapped in Hojo's labs, and his unaging body gave no clues. Looking around, it didn't seem that far off from the Midgar he remembered; hopefully he hadn't been asleep for a hundred odd years. He needed to find out quickly, though. 

He wandered the slums, not sure which sector he was in, trying to find a place that would provide the information he wanted while remaining discreet. A bar, perhaps, or someplace less occupied. Most of the shops were closed for the night, but there was a building up ahead with lights on. Carefully looking around, he didn't see any Shinra patrols or lurking Turks as he approached.

The sign above the building read 'Seventh Heaven,' advertising drinks and pub food. With not much else of a choice, he decided to enter.

As soon as he opened the doors, the smell of alcohol assaulted him. Patrons laughed and talked loudly, clinking their glasses together. Next to the entrance was a dart board; Cloud heard the whizzing of the darts before seeing the game taking place. It took him a moment to readjust his senses after attuning them to the darkness and on alert for Shinra. Once he did, he found a lone table in the corner to sit at.

From there he took in more of the bar and its patrons, listening to their conversations for any snippet of news that could help him. No one mentioned an escaped lab experiment from above plate so he felt safe at the moment.

"I heard AVALANCHE has been active in the area," one man said.

"The eco terrorist group? Man, sounds like trouble."

Cloud noted the information to muse over later, in case it turned out to be useful. He scanned the bar, looking for anything helpful--

He caught a glimpse of long black hair as someone walked amongst the tables, but there were too many people to see the person's face. Still, something stirred in Cloud's memories, as if it was someone he knew. He frowned. He didn't know anyone alive in Midgar besides Shinra members. The only person he remembers with that kind of hair was Tifa, who may have perished in the fire at Nibelheim.

And yet, as the crowd parted to reveal the full figure, Cloud's eyes widened with disbelief. Tifa stood with a tray perched on her hip, talking with a group of people at a table across the room. He could hear her voice from this distance, and even discern a faint, familiar smell that he always attributed to her. He didn't know how she had survived or why she was in Midgar, but he was certainly grateful to see her now. The only problem was how to approach her. She most likely believed him to be dead after what happened.

He didn't have much time to come up with what he would say, however, as crimson eyes locked onto him.

"Cloud!?"

The bar quieted when Tifa shouted, staring at him in shock. She was frozen for a moment, and the group turned to see who she was looking at. He couldn't take his eyes off of hers. And then she was moving quickly, rushing over to his table.

"Is it really you? You're alive?" Her eyes searched him for any signs of wounds, and he could tell she wanted to reach out to him but was unsure if she should.

"Yeah, Tifa. It's me," Cloud said softly. His voice was stiff and croaky from disuse, and he cleared his throat. "How did you escape Nibelheim?"

Instead of answering, she threw her arms around him, sobbing into his neck. "I thought I had lost you again! Where were you? What happened?"

Cloud slowly wrapped his arms around her, careful not to squeeze too tightly. He knew he smelled of mako and blood, with traces of each still on his clothing. He hoped she wouldn't ask about that just yet. Their embrace lasted a few moments and the bar resumed its jolly atmosphere, though he could feel a few stares aimed their way and heard a few whispers about him.

"It would be better to talk in private," he murmured into her ear.

She released him, leaning back. After quickly swiping tears from her cheeks she sniffed and said, "Of course. I just. Seeing you here so suddenly gave me a shock."

"I could say the same about you. I didn't expect to see anyone I knew here," Cloud replied.

She took his hand. "Come with me." Tugging at him, he had no choice but to let her guide him around the back of the bar, calling for someone to take over for her as they went. She led him up some stairs and into a spare room. It was much quieter up here, though Cloud could still distinguish conversations happening down below.

She sat down on the side of the bed and pulled him down next to her. "Now tell me what happened. Where have you been all this time? I thought you died back there."

"How long has it been?" He asked.

She looked at him curiously. "What do you mean? Since Nibelheim? About five years I think…"

Cloud's eyes widened. Five years. He had been in the labs, in that mako tank, for  _ years _ . He should surely be dead from mako poisoning. Was it the vampiric genes that kept him alive, or did Hojo experiment on him even more while he was unconscious?

"Cloud? Are you alright?" Tifa was worried, looking him over. "You, are you bleeding?"

"It's not my blood," he said blankly. Shaking himself out of his surprise, he added, "I was unconscious, held in Shinra's labs this whole time. I don't know what they did to me or how I'm still alive."

"And Sephiroth?" She whispered as if he would hear her, even from within the lifestream.

"I killed him," Cloud said. He frowned. "At least, I think I did. It's the last thing I remember. When I woke up, I was stuck inside a mako tank and had to break out. The only information I found was…"

Was about Zack's death, and a few notes about Project: Vampire. The loss fully hit him then. He didn't feel the familiar yet strange connections to his fellow vampires. It was like he was standing in a large, empty room. Their absence in his mind was deafening.

Tifa stroked his hair softly. "I'm so sorry."

He blinked at her, unsure how to react for a moment. "What about you?" He asked.

"When the town was burning, I tried to find you. But I found  _ him _ instead." Anger flashed in her eyes. "I tried to ask him what was going on but he attacked me. By the time I woke up, the town was in ashes and there weren't many people left. Then people from Shinra came. One of them told me I needed to leave and never come back. So I came here." She gestured around. 

"Looks like you're doing well for yourself, working here," he offered.

She laughed. "I own this bar, Cloud. Started it up as soon as I arrived and maintain it myself."

He was once again surprised by her. With a small smile, he congratulated her on her accomplishments.

"I guess I should catch you up to speed on the last few years then, huh?"

He nodded, listening as she explained that Nibelheim had been rebuilt and was now full of Shinra employees who posed as villagers to hide the truth of what really happened. Knowing Shinra, he knew it was possible for them to cover up something so big, even if it sounded impossible.

"When I came to Midgar, I heard about AVALANCHE and ended up joining them," Tifa added.

"AVALANCHE?" Cloud furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"They're an organization that believes Gaia is dying because of the use of mako. They've been openly against Shinra and the reactors they've built around the city. I've been helping them with supplies and missions when I can."

"Sounds dangerous, Teef."

She gave him a pointed look. "Not as dangerous as being a SOLDIER."

" _ Ex _ SOLDIER," he clarified.

She smiled at him, then faltered. "So what does that mean for you now? Are you a fugitive?"

Cloud shrugged. "Guess so." He didn't know what he was or what he would do now.

Before she could reply, there was a loud knock on the door. "Tifa, you okay in there?"

Tifa got up and opened the door to reveal a tall, muscular man with a machine gun attached to his right arm. "I'm okay, Barret. Actually, there's someone I'd like you to meet." She turned to indicate Cloud, who stood up from the bed and took a few steps forward warily. This man looked ready for a fight, clearly protective over her.

"That was my next question. So who is this guy?" Barret asked.

"Cloud Strife," Cloud answered for himself.

"He's an old friend of mine," Tifa explained. After a moment she added, "From Nibelheim."

Barret seemed to understand her meaning, as his expression changed. "Ahhhh, I see." He looked Cloud up and down, taking in his SOLDIER uniform and the Buster Sword he managed to find during his escape. It was the only thing he had left of Zack. "So what are ya, some kind of merc?"

Cloud was puzzled by the question, still unsure what he was going to do now.

"He's new in town," Tifa answered for him. "We were talking about what he wanted to do. I suggested having him help with the bar until he found more steady work." She looked at Cloud with a knowing glance, offering him an excuse until they could figure out what to really do.

He nodded in agreement with her.

"Hmmm, well, I just wanted to check in after your outburst down there. Bar's gettin' busy, too."

"Oh, right! Sorry, I'll be right back down."

With a concerned glance at Cloud, Barret went back down the stairs to the bar below.

"Sorry for offering you up like that without properly asking first, but I had to tell him something," she told him after closing the door.

"He's suspicious of me," Cloud stated. He could taste it in the air.

"He's suspicious of everyone, he's the leader of the AVALANCHE faction here."

Cloud raised his eyebrows. "Should you be telling me that?"

She ducked her head. "Probably not, but I don't think you'll go running back to Shinra after what they did to you, so I think you're safe." She smiled at him again

He couldn't help but smile back. "You're right."

"I have to get back down there. You're welcome to stay here for the night until I can find you proper lodging."

"Thanks," he said with genuine gratitude. That was one less thing to worry about at the moment. "I'm glad we ran into each other again."

"Me too. It's almost like fate." 

She left him in the room to tend to her bar and he realized how tired he felt, despite being asleep for so many years. The blood he consumed during his escape had fueled him up until now, but his power was waning. No doubt he was still suffering the effects of mako overdose. His clothes were still caked in dried blood and reeked of mako. Searching for the bathroom, he took a quick shower and then rinsed out the top and bottoms of his uniform, hanging them up on the shower rod to dry. He made sure to clean up any remnants of the blood and mako from the tub.

After drying his hair with a towel, he laid down on the bed clad only in his underwear, thinking of how he had gotten there. Closing his eyes, he let memories slide through his mind. Training with Zack after becoming a SOLDIER, his first mission, drinking from the blood donor and bags…

His eyes snapped open with a horrifying thought. He would eventually need to feed again, and he doubted he would be able to get fresh bags of human blood down in the slums without questions being asked. He couldn't possibly think of looking for a donor and revealing what he was. Half of Shinra's staff didn't even know about Project: Vampire, let alone the population of Midgar. He wasn't sure if there were any more like him, or if Hojo had moved on to a different project at this point.

He couldn't endanger Tifa and risk riling up Barret. He would have to leave Midgar, especially if Shinra decided to go looking for him. He contemplated leaving before morning, but he couldn't do that to Tifa. A part of him didn't want to be apart from her again; she was all he had left of his life before. 

With a sigh, he closed his eyes and decided to stay until the next day at least. He would take the time to figure out his next move and how to secure food without causing trouble. As he mused over possible scenarios, he felt exhaustion creep in. Soon he was drifting to sleep, allowing himself to rest.


	12. Thirst

"Morning sleepy head!" Tifa's voice was bright and loud in his ears, making him jerk up. The covers slipped down and she leaned back, looking away with a blush. "Sorry, guess I should've knocked first."

He blinked at her. The way she turned her head provided a clear look at her jugular. His fangs began to ache. Cloud looked away just as quickly. "It's fine." He ignored the fragrant smell of her blood to focus on other smells. "You're cooking breakfast?"

"Yeah! Come have some with us," she said with a smile.

"Us?" he asked as he picked up on multiple heartbeats downstairs.

"Barret and Marlene stay here," she replied.

Cloud sensed the familiar pulse of the man he had met that night, as well as a fainter, smaller one. A child.

"I have to leave," he stated abruptly. 

Tifa's face fell. "What? But you just got here."

He shook his head, getting up and gathering his dried clothes. "I can't explain right now, but it's not safe for me to be here."

"You think they're looking for you?"

"Yes," he told her.  _ Because I'm a monster _ , he thought.

"Let me help you find somewhere safe to go, then." She was pointedly not looking at him.

He tugged on his shirt. "I don't think anywhere in Midgar is safe right now."

"Cloud, please don't leave me again." Tifa's voice caught in her throat and her eyes were shiny with tears. She grasped his hands. "We just found each other. Don't make me lose you a second time."

He couldn't meet her gaze. He didn't want to lose her either, but if he didn't leave now he would end up hurting her and the others.

"I'm not...who you think I am, Tifa."

"You were a SOLDIER. I know what that means," she said.

He finally looked up at her. "No, you don't."

She stared at him for a moment, concerned. "Then tell me," she finally whispered.

He clenched his jaw. "I can't," he said. Although it may be easier if she knew. She'd likely kick him out.

"Cloud," she pleaded, reaching up to touch his hair.

"I changed when I became a SOLDIER," he started. "The mako made me different. I'm not... _ human  _ anymore."

"Of course you are," she scoffed in disbelief, trying to smile at him. "You're still Cloud."

Something told him to just show her the truth. She wouldn't believe him if he said he was a blood drinking monster unless she saw it for herself. But he was scared of her reaction, scared that she would be afraid of him.  _ But she should be, _ he told himself.  _ Except I don't think I can live with myself if she was. _

Turning to face her fully, he let his fangs elongate as if he were about to strike. He knew his eyes had brightened as well as they enhanced. He saw every vein in her body mapped out, every age line etched into her skin, each strand of hair and eyelash.

He saw her freeze at what she was seeing, saw horror and fear pass through her face, then a soft sadness. Her hand moved down to his cheek.

"You're so cold," she said softly, voice trembling. "And pale."

"Because I'm dead, Tifa. I've been dead ever since I became a SOLDIER."

She gasped, jumping back. "How can you…? But you're standing right here!"

He took a step toward her. "My heart isn't beating. I don't need to breathe, or eat, or even sleep. They made us this way to be the ultimate weapons in their war and forced our secrecy so the enemy wouldn't find out." He had backed her up against the wall, staring into her eyes that resembled deep pools of blood. "I only need one thing to survive."

Her heart rate was speeding up, breath coming out quickly as her body shook. "How could you let them do this to you?"

"I didn't know what would happen until the procedure was complete. Not even all of Shinra knows."

"Procedure?" There was a fresh look of terror in her eyes and she quickly scanned his body for anything amiss.

"I was drained of my blood until I died, then pumped with new, enhanced blood and injected with mako to revive. It's what I feed on, now, to keep my cells reproducing." He didn't mention  _ whose _ blood he was injected with. This revelation alone would be enough to shock her.

"You...live off blood?" Understanding was blooming in her eyes.

"Yes. Do you see now how that could be a problem?" Slowly, she nodded her head. He leaned back, stepping away from her. "I can't stay here and endanger you all. I need to find a source to feed from soon."

Tifa was silent for a moment. "What kind of blood do you need?"

The question took Cloud by surprise. "The type doesn't really matter."

She frowned. "Would animal blood work? I can manage to get some easily from a butcher."

Cloud shook his head. "No, Tifa. It needs to be from a human. They gave us blood bags on missions, and I...had a donor at Shinra." He looked away from her. He didn't want to see the hate and revulsion on her face at knowing what he had become.

"I'll do it."

He whirled around. "No. Absolutely not."

His ferocity shocked her. "How much do you need? How is it done?"

"Tifa no! I could kill you!" She flinched away from him and he turned his back on her. "I'm sorry, I just...I can't let you do that for me."

"Cloud, let me help you! I can look for human blood, I'll let you drink mine if I can. There has to be a way!"

"Why do you want to help me? I'm a monster. I'm not the boy you grew up with. He's dead."

"You're still my friend!" There was a spark of anger in her voice. "I don't care what you are now. I'm just glad to have you back." She approached cautiously. "Please." She wrapped her arms around him. "Don't go."

He put his hand over hers. "I don't want to risk hurting you."

"You said you had a donor. Did you hurt them?"

"No, I only drank enough to sustain myself. But I don't know if they were enhanced as well, or had undergone any preparation to become a donor. I never...asked."

The others he drank from, out in the field, had all died. He drained them purposefully for the strength it gave, or fatally wounded them. He would never admit how much he enjoyed the thrill, or how blood spiced with fear was so much more satisfying than the tepid blood bags or genteel donor. He couldn't take the chance with Tifa. Not yet, at least. He needed to know how his body had changed in the last five years.

"If you won't let me be your donor, at least let me help you some other way. You don't have to be alone in this."

He wasn't alone when Zack and Sephiroth were with him. They were the same, understood each other, knew each other better than anyone else ever could. Now the connection was gone. There was no one to share his thoughts with, as strange as it seemed sometimes. He truly was alone now.

"Teef…"

But if she was willing to try, willing to look at him and want to help, then he should at least let her. He was still surprised she was taking this information so well. She should have yelled at him, screamed in fear, shoved him away. And yet she embraced him, begging to help.

"Alright. Fine. But if things go wrong, I'm leaving. I can't bear the thought of hurting you."

She squeezed him tighter and exhaled. "Okay. We'll figure out the details later. For now, let's just get through breakfast."

***

Breakfast was tenuous but everyone survived. Barret kept shooting looks at Cloud, trying to piece him out, while Tifa kept asking if he was okay. He didn't know how to answer her. After, she took him on a tour of Sector 7, and they discussed what he could do while lying low.

"You could take on some odd jobs from people," Tifa suggested. "It will help you get to know the area, and for them to get to know  _ you _ ."

Cloud frowned. "I don't know…"

"There's a neighborhood patrol that keeps out monsters, I'm sure you could help them out."

"...for the right price, you mean?"

"You'll need gil to survive whether you stay in Midgar or decide to leave," she told him with a shrug. "Might as well use your enhancements to your advantage."

"What if word gets out about how...different...I am?"

"People know SOLDIERs are different. That's all they need to know."

He decided to try it, still on the lookout for news about Shinra. They would likely keep his escape under wraps, but troopers and Turks would certainly be wandering the slums looking for him.

While Tifa and Cloud were out, she discreetly inquired about where to find blood. "For medical purposes," she explained when someone asked. Local doctors didn't have access to a lot of resources that were common above plate, so made do with what they had. Thankfully, one way to make gil in the area was by giving blood and plasma for research. The issue was getting their hands on it.

Cloud felt himself ache for it. He assumed his years in stasis were the cause for his intense thirst; drinking the blood of a few scientists and security guards wasn't enough to satiate five years of drought. Tifa kept glancing at him, and he avoided staring at her veins. Some primal instinct urged him to  _ take _ . He stifled it down as best he could, but the mystery of what Hojo did to him in those years concerned him. The mad scientist could have given him more of Jenova's blood to make him equal to Sephiroth--or even stronger. It could mean he was even less human than before and would find it harder to resist his instincts. 

"Hey, you've got your head in the clouds again," Tifa said gently. He could sense worry in her words.

Blinking at her, he tried a reassuring look but knew it wasn't enough. "I'm just...thinking."

"I know." She sighed. "How long do you think you'll last before..?"

He swallowed. "Not long enough."

Her lips turned down. "Let's head back to the bar."

Hesitantly, he followed. When the doors opened, others were there with Barret sitting at one of the tables. He recognized their faces from the night before. 

"You're back; show the merc around some?" Barret asked.

"Yep!" Tifa didn't appear ruffled like she was before stepping inside. She turned to him. "Cloud, this is the rest of the group: Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge." She indicated each one who nodded or waved. Jessie beamed at him.

"Well hey there, cutie!" 

Cloud reminded himself to breathe and then regretted it. Her blood was pumping fast, and she was clearly interested in him.

"Easy, tiger," Biggs muttered. "Don't scare him off."

Biggs looked the part of a vigilante, with an appeal that most likely went well with the residents he was defending.

"Sorry about her, she's just thirsty," Wedge said sheepishly.

She swatted at him in mock affront. Cloud swallowed again. "I know the feeling," he rasped before he could stop himself.

Tifa whirled on him, while the others gave him appraising looks. He pretended to cough. "Water," he explained, moving to the bar and grabbing a glass, feeling their eyes on him.

Jessie hummed appreciatively at the view of him leaning over the bar.

Barret snapped his fingers in front of her eyes. "Focus!"

The rebels continued discussing their latest plans in what would have been a conspiratorial whisper if not for Cloud's enhanced hearing. He felt Tifa sidle up to him.

"We'll find a way, Cloud." She placed a hand softly on his shoulder.

He gulped down the water, letting the cool liquid slide down his throat. He wanted something thicker, warmer. "I may need to get away for a few days," he murmured to her.

"Where will you go?"

He didn't look at her.  _ Somewhere the prey is easier to distinguish amongst friends _ , he thought to himself. He would likely head to Wutai, or a small village on the outskirts of Midgar that no one would notice a few people disappear from.

"Hey merc!" Barret called to him. The others were looking at him expectantly. Cloud turned to them, quirking his head to the side. "You want a job?"

Cloud glanced at Tifa, who nodded at him encouragingly. "What kind?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"We need a bodyguard for our next mission. You're familiar with Shinra, right?"

"Yeah. What's the mission?"

"I'll tell you all about it  _ after _ you say yes," Barret said. "Of course, you'll be paid."

"I'm in."


	13. Ghost

Cloud found himself back at Shinra. Cursing himself, he had to remember that he took the job to make some money--and blood. Since they were infiltrating the reactor, he figured there would be an opportunity to snag some blood bags. Or at the very least, the chance to take a drink from felled infantrymen who would be employed against them. He would just have to avoid being captured. 

It would be a simple job, they said. 

Cloud used his enhanced senses to scope out the area as the AVALANCHE members picked the lock on the doors. He knew it wouldn't be simple. Nothing ever was with Shinra. 

He only half listened to the group speak of him, not knowing he could hear them. Barret still didn't trust him, that much was clear. The others were willing to give him a chance, but curious. Jessie kept calling him "soldier boy" and making innuendos she thought he was oblivious to.

He was not. He just pretended to be, for her sake.

The obstacles they faced included auto turrets, laser security, locked doors that needed override codes, and eventually the military itself. Cloud and Barret fought them off as the others set traps and got them through to the reactor. Barret watched Cloud closely; there was no opportunity for a meal with the big guy around. Nor did their path take them near the labs, where blood bags would be ample and easy to swipe.

Still, it gave him a chance to test his body out after a prolonged period of stasis. Not much had changed, though he knew he had gotten stronger. That only helped in this case, making it easier to take down opponents so the team could do their job.

But something was bothering him. As much as Shinra was the same, it was also different. He didn't know what new challenges to expect--he just knew they would be there eventually. Sure enough, he found himself facing a machine designed to cut down large forces. He and Barret fared well enough, but it made Cloud uneasy. The experimentations had surely continued. He waited in trepidation for the emergence of someone like him, a SOLDIER.

And it only made him worry more that he could feel  _ something _ within Shinra's core. Whether it was the presence of another vampire or their true Sire, he couldn't parse out. But it had that familiar feeling in his head, foreign and foreboding. He didn't remember sensing it during his escape--he had been so focused on getting out and mourning the loss of the others, it may have slipped by unnoticed. But now that he was on full alert, he knew it couldn't be good. 

Waiting for something to go wrong, Cloud felt wound up tighter than a wire, nearly close to snapping. And he knew they weren't alone, either. They were being watched. Yet they made it to the reactor, and Jessie attached her bomb. Now they just needed to get out alive. It proved just as difficult to leave as it had been to come in, but this time Shinra was well aware of their presence and bringing out their full forces.

Amidst the chaos of their escape, Cloud got his chance. After dispatching a group of troopers in a sealed off alley, he looked around for any witnesses before carefully bringing the trooper's wrist to his lips. The bite was quick and fresh blood poured into his mouth. Holding back a moan, he kept his eyes open for anyone to turn the corner. He didn't drink much--just enough for now.

Enough to feel the cells regenerating, granting him strength. Enough to fill his mind with a presence he thought he would never feel again.

Cloud dropped the man's wrist and stood, body reacting quicker than his mind. He moved forward, one step, two steps, until his pace quickened. He rushed out around the corner and into the street.

Nothing.

But he was not alone.

He turned, frowning, only to come up short. Something was blocking his way. Some _ one _ stood before him, immensely tall, impossibly alive.

_ Sephiroth. _

Their eyes met: blue-green to serpentine dripping with mako. Cloud inhaled, smelling leather and smoke and blood--none of which came from his surroundings of burning buildings and wounded civilians, all of which coming from the one standing before him.

"It's good to see you again, Cloud."

Cloud could only stand there stunned. This had to be an illusion, a nightmare--there was no way  _ he _ could be alive. Cloud remembered their bloody battle, drinking the man he called 'sire' dry and then beheading him with Zack's sword.

Then again, Cloud thought he would die as well, lying there in the ashes of his hometown, smoke filling his dead lungs as his body convulsed and sought release. But he had woken up. Perhaps the same had occurred with Sephiroth.

It felt like chasing a ghost, following the General through the chaos of the reactor's blowup. But he  _ had _ to follow that voice.

_ Run, Cloud. Live. _

"Sephiroth!" He called after the man but couldn't manage to catch up. Was this from the trooper's blood? Had there been some drug aimed to make him deranged?

He rounded the corner but the Silver General was gone. In his stead were civilians wandering the streets aimlessly, displaced by the explosion of the reactor.

"Flower?"

A yellow flower was thrust into his face, the smell overwhelming against the backdrop of smoke. He followed the line of sight to see a pretty woman in a pink dress smiling at him. He blinked at her. She smelled just like the flower she was holding out to him.

But he had to get out of there and meet back up with the others. "No thanks," he replied, attempting to walk away.

"Aw c'mon, give it to a pretty lady!" She stuck it between the strap of his armor and his shirt before he could resist. It was odd how she was able to get around his defenses so easily.

"Um...thanks," he murmured.  _ Guess I could give it to Tifa. I really need to get back.  _

Before he got too far, though, he heard her scream. Whirling around, he saw her swatting at the air as if something was attacking her. Small bugs? Even his enhanced vision didn't pick up any miniscule miscreants, though he  _ did _ have a strange feeling.

"Help me!" She reached out for him, and as soon as she made contact he could suddenly see wispy figures surrounding her, darting in and out. Drawing his weapon, he slashed at them as they came close while she hid behind him.

"What are these things?" He growled.

"I don't know, they came out of nowhere!" 

"Stop that!"

Cloud turned to see Shinra troopers approaching. Cursing, he grabbed the woman and sped off. The strange beings had dissipated, but now they had Shinra to deal with.

"Wow, you're really fast!" She commented. Her voice held amazement instead of shock. Strange. 

"I used to be a SOLDIER," he replied without thinking. 

"Ohhh...is that why they're chasing you?"

"Uh, yeah," he muttered. He ducked into an alleyway, waiting for the troop to pass them by. "You should go home, it's not safe here right now."

"What's your name? In case we meet again," she asked, smiling.

"Cloud," he answered after a moment.

"I'm Aerith. See you around!" He watched her run off, trying to decipher her weird behavior.

"There he is!"

"Shit." He was on the move again, dodging bullets and incapacitating anyone who got too close or in his way. There were too many around to risk taking another drink, so he focused on escaping as quickly as possible. The thought of running into Sephiroth again kept him on edge.

Yet all too soon he met up with the others, and reality. There was no sign of Sephiroth, only the feeling in his mind that he had wished just the other day would come back to him.

_ Reunion. _

"Hey, merc. It looks like you've seen a ghost," Barret said.

Cloud was still searching for the source of the presence he felt in his mind even though they were getting further away by the second on the train. "I thought I did," he replied.

"Memories of your SOLDIER days?"

"Yeah, something like that…"

***

When they got back to Seventh Heaven, his mind was starting to clear. He had a bit of fresh blood in his veins now, but it wouldn't last forever.

"How did it go?" Tifa asked. She was giving him a knowing look while Barret described the encounter.

He lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "It was alright." But he couldn't hide a frown. 

She looked concerned, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. "We'll get you what you need soon, Cloud. I promise."

Speaking of… "Hey, what about the pay?"

Barret leveled him with a steely gaze. "You'll get your gil, SOLDIER."

"Oh, I found you a place to stay," Tifa said as the eco-terrorists started whispering amongst each other. 

Cloud turned to her, half listening in on their conversation. Jessie was startled that her bomb caused that much destruction. While the chaos was not what they had planned for, their next bomb run would still be going forward.

"Where is it?"

Tifa jerked her chin. "Follow me." She led him down the street, explaining as they went. "It's not fancy, but it's affordable. Merle is the landlady, and she's real sweet. I'll introduce you to her." Looking back, she gave him a wink. "It also happens to be where I live, too."

Warning bells rang in Cloud's head. Being in almost constant contact with her would only make the craving worse. He didn't voice his concern though. Even if he didn't need to sleep, having somewhere to call home again would be nice after so long.

They reached an apartment building and went up to the second floor, stopping at the door in the middle of the row. "This is your place. I'm right next door." She indicated the apartment on the left. "Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"Thanks, Teef. I really owe you for helping me out like this." 

"No need. I'm still looking around for a place to get you...um, food," she said, glancing around them for anyone nearby. He nodded, swallowing. "You'll meet Merle tomorrow morning. Goodnight, Cloud."

"Night, Tifa." They entered their respective apartments. Cloud's was bare, only a bed and a few sparse items. Still, it was better than hiding in the gutters. He laid down on the mattress, letting his body settle down after the action from the day.

He kept thinking about the encounter with Sephiroth earlier. Was it real? It had to be; he could feel the faintest presence in the back of his mind. He tried to reach out, but there was no response. 

Until suddenly, well into the night, the presence exploded within his mind, stronger than ever before. He sat up with a gasp, the familiar feeling of burning alive making him grit his teeth. Sephiroth was here.

Grabbing the Buster Sword, Cloud burst out of his apartment. He looked toward Tifa's, then to the one on the other side of his. There, he had to be inside. Yanking open the door, Cloud choked on air. 

Green slitted eyes met his once again, and lips that had tasted fresh blood parted to speak his name. "Cloud." It sounded like a purr, like he had only heard one other time before.

He lifted the sword but could feel his control slipping--as well as his emotions. If Sephiroth was back, if he survived what Cloud had done to him, then there was hope. Cloud wanted to embrace his sire. He had missed him, but didn't know just how much until now.

Sephiroth was approaching, long strides taking him closer to Cloud before a decision could be made: attack or surrender. Sephiroth made the decision for him. Slamming Cloud against the wall, he captured the other vampire's lips. The Buster Sword clattered to the floor. Cloud felt his hands running through long silky hair again and cupping a cool cheek that was smooth like marble but soft enough to move under his glove.

"Cloud! Did something happen?" Tifa's voice cut through the haze swiftly forming in his mind. He opened his eyes to see the dark sky in front of him. Sephiroth was gone once again, even though the feeling of lips on his still lingered, buzzing against his skin.

Tifa was looking at him with concern, eyeing the sword lying next to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just...sleepwalking," he said lamely.

She frowned. "You've never done that before."

"It's a...side effect. Of being a SOLDIER." He winced; that didn't sound convincing even to himself.

Tifa moved closer. "Look, you can tell me the truth, Cloud. Were you...trying to hunt?" She glanced at the open door. "Oh my Goddess!" Rushing into the apartment, she knelt down beside a crumpled figure in a dark cloak.

Cloud watched as she checked for bite marks, glaring up at him accusingly. "No, I didn't…"

"You can't feed from the neighbors!" she hissed after helping the man up and back into bed. She closed the door and whirled on him. "If you're that thirsty, you should've just told me and I'd let you drink from me."

"Tifa, no, we already talked about this." Cloud put his hands up, shaking his head.

"I know you don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want you to do that either. I'd rather be your donor than you get so hungry that you start attacking people on instinct."

He avoided her gaze. Telling her that he imagined seeing Sephiroth-- _ kissing _ the man who burned down their hometown and killed half the village--was out of the question. He let her think this was about blood, for her own sake.

"If I can't find a supply tomorrow...then we'll try it," he conceded. 

She seemed relieved at that, gently touching his arm before turning down the hall to her apartment.

When he entered his own, he half expected to see Sephiroth sprawled out on the bed. That, however, was just a fantasy.


End file.
